On est pas des monsieurs
by Shangreela
Summary: ToKiO hOtEl ! Irrésumable XD Court, mimi... Odieux dirons certains. Soit. Je l'assume. Je dirais même que, s'ils le faisaient réellement, je l'approuverai ! Parce que j'les eyme !


_**Un de mes OS... Postage en masse pour me faire pardonner**_ :p

* * *

_Un enfant court dans la rue._

_« __**Schneeeeeckeeeeeeeeuh !!**_

_Un autre enfant, identique, apparaît au portail d'une petite maison. Il fronce les sourcils, un peu contrarié._

_« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !!_

_Sourire, regard amusé._

_« J'peux pas ! Ça te va trop bien !_

_L'autre garçon fait une moue et croise les bras._

_« J'te boude !_

_Re-sourire._

_« Na !_

_- Et pourquoi pas ?_

_Grimace qui s'élargit._

_« Parce que tu m'aimes trop pour ça !_

_Epaules qui s'affaissent. Voix penaude._

_« Ui, c'est vrai en plus…_

_Smile._

_L'autre garçon s'approche._

_« Allez Schnecke !_

_- Arrêteuh !!_

_- Na ! Pas question ! T'es mimi, tu sais ? Je t'aime fort ! Si t'étais pas un garçon j'te draguerais !_

_- Pourquoi « si j'étais une fille » ?_

_Regard interrogateur, un peu peiné peut-être._

_Yeux semblables, doux et câlins._

_« Parce que deux monsieurs ensembles c'est pas bien Schnecke, c'est sale – je l'ai entendu à l'école ce matin ! Et nous plus tard on sera des monsieurs, tu sais ? De beaux monsieurs avec plein de sous !!_

_Le garçon sourit avec innocence de ses 9 ans. La même grimace s'étale sur le visage de son vis-à-vis._

_« Diiiis…_

_- Ui ?_

_- Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?_

_Réflexion. Idée. Sourire plein de dents [XD_

_« Pour ça !_

_Le petit garçon s'avance, prend son frère dans ses bras et lui pose un doux smack sur les lèvres._

_L'autre rougit, balbutie._

_« Mais… enfin, tu… t'as dit que c'était pas bien !! Et puis tu as dit qu'tu me draguerais pas !_

_Sourire._

_« On n'est pas des monsieurs, Schnecke !_

_Mais qui descendent sur les hanches – chastes, juste pour toucher, tenir._

_« En plus ça sert à rien que j'te drague !_

_- Quoi ?!_

_Rougit._

_Sourire._

_« Ben ouais :p_

_Mains qui caressent doucement des hanches maigres au travers du jean._

_Tête qui se penche sur le côté, regard malicieux._

_« Tu croyais que j'avais pas remarqué ?_

_Rougissement _beaucoup_ plus prononcé._

_« Allons Schnecke, j'suis ton jumeau, tu sais ?_

_Tête qui se baisse penaudement._

_Doucement relevée._

_« Hey…_

_Autre smack._

_« On aura pas droit après, alors on en profite maintenant, OK ?_

_Encore un smack._

_« Ui…_

_Rougit._

_« T'es mimi mon Schnecke…_

_Bisou esquimau, sourire – tentative de déridement._

_Rire – tentative réussie._

_Encore un smack – plus long cette fois._

_Les bras du deuxième autour du cou de son frère._

_Et des bisous, encore. Fronts, nez, bouches, joues, lèvres. Rires carillonnant. _

_Bonheur..._

_**Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !!!**_

_**Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !!!**_

« Ggmrflgh… !!

- Bonjour Herz... ♥

¤„Herz" ??¤

Réveil instantané.

Doux sourires, doux regards.

Doux sourires, doux regards. Doux amours.

« Bien dormi ?

- Ya !

Doux baiser.

« Je t'aime…

Tendre sourire.

« Moi aussi « Schnecke, quoi qu'on puisse en dire…

Le jeune homme enfouit sa tête dans le torse nu de son compagnon. Celui-ci glisse sa main dans ses cheveux, soigneux et délicat – amoureux.

« Je me rappelle encore, commence-t-il, le jour où tu as dit à maman que tu voulais te laisser pousser les cheveux…

_« Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que les filles ça a les cheveux longs !_

_- Mais tu es un garçon, mon chéri… !_

_- Ui ! Mais même, c'est joli les cheveux longs_

_Grand sourire innocente mais déterminé. _

« Elle n'a tout compris… Seuls toi et moi savions pourquoi… J'crois qu'elle a oublié maintenant…

- Tu ne voulais pas devenir une fille… Alors je l'ai fait.

- Moi aussi j'ai les cheveux longs, Herz…

Toujours cette si douce caresse sur son crâne…

« C'est vrai. Et même plus que moi.

- Ça dépend comment on considère les choses…

- Ui…

Soupire, moment de silence.

Caresses, baisers ; amour.

« On a l'interview, tu te rappelles ?

- Hum…

Sourire amusé devant un pareil petit chat.

« 'Veux po y alleeeeer… 'pas encore m'faire flashouiller la gueuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuleuuh… !

- Moi non plus, Herz…

Silence.

« Allez, j'vais m'doucher !

Regard… lubrique.

« Hm ? Toi ? Nu sous la douche ? Serait-ce une invitation ?

Rires.

* * *

A la Une de tous les journaux, la veille :

**Les jumeaux Kaulitz : Relation incestueux ou vaste canular ?

* * *

**_

* * *

_

Küße 

_Reviews ?_

Pour les non-germanistes, Herz signifie Coeur, et Schnecke est littéralement traduisible par Escargot, mais il est également - et plus souvent - utilisé comme surnom affectueux, un(e) meilleur(e) ami(e), un petit copain, un parent, etc et en terme de drague ( pour aborder les filles )

Shin - oder Lya

**♫**


End file.
